Spilt Tea
by MyLittleIceCube
Summary: Kyon and Koizumi are alone in the club room. Koizumi decides to make tea and Kyon spills it on himself. One thing leads to another and Kyon discovers something about himself he would have never crossed his mind... Koizumi/Kyon, M/M. Please R&R.


**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic using these characters. Forgive me if it's OOC at all. I hope you enjoy. ^-^ Please R&R.**

**-------------------**

I walked into the so-called-club Haruhi had created-which I had caused her to want to create, apperently- and noticed Koizumi sitting in his usual spot. With his deck of cards. Oh wonderful. I took a seat across from him and leaned my head on my hand, demonstrating my bordom. I glanced around only seeing Yuki, sitting in the corner with a book. Like always.

"Where's everyone else?" I murmured as Koizumi shuffled the cards and began to deal.

"Not sure. They weren't here when I came in." he replied. It seemed as though He was trying not to look at me. Well, dead on, anyway. I let the thought drop as we started playing. I won every game, which was not surprising. It seemed like he was off in his own world, which didn't seem pleasant.

"Hey, is something wrong? You seem kind of spacey." He looked at me for the first time that day, his face seemed to be slightly flushed. His expression was the same, calm and friendly.

"I'm alright. Just have a lot on my mind, is all," He got up and walked over to the oven-were club rooms suppost to have ovens?-and began to make tea. "Would you like some?" I shrugged and mumbled a settle 'sure' and yuki simply nodded once and continued reading. He swiftly made the tea, his long fingers gracefully moving over the stoves buttons, the cups the spoons....woah. Did I just observe his fingers?

He poored the tea and handed me a cup, then Yuki and finally took one himself. As I went to take a sip, my hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it twiched, causing tea to come in contact with my face.

"Damnit.." I mumbled getting up in search for a napkin. Koizumi pulled out a handkerchief-where the hell does he put that anyway?-and began to wipe my face for me. I felt heat spread to my face and tried to snach the handkerchief from him.

"You don't need to do that, I can do it myself! That's why I got up." He ignored me and continued to wipe my face. He laughed lightly, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Your face is red, you know," He seemed to have a smug sound to his voice. "Are you getting sick or something?" His face seemed to be a little too close for comfort. Wait. Was he getting closer? Reflexively, I tried to lean away. It was to no avail. His lips met mine. _Is Koizumi kissing me? He's a guy! _After that thought, my mind became hazy. I slowly let myself ease into the kiss. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip. I could feel his body trembling, as if he were going to collapse at any moment. I rested my hands against his chest, trying to prevent him from falling, if he were going to. His trembling fingers touched my face. He began to pull away. I leaned forward and met his lips again, surprised at myself at how much I didn't want to stop. He gave in and kissed me back. This time, it wasn't so gentle and careful. He kissed back. Hard. He ran his tongue along my lip before slipping it into my mouth. I let out a moan, which made the corners of his lips to twitch upward. After a moment, he just left small sweet kisses on my lips. I was the one this time to slip my tongue into his mouth. He easily accepted my invitation. Suddenly he had me against the wall - which I had no idea how we got there, mind you - and kissed me fiercely. I felt dazed as I responded. His arms were tight around my waist and I had one hand entangled in his hair the other against his chest. Occasionally, he would run his tongue along my lips, as if trying to tease, then violently slip it back where it was beforehand. I felt my face burning, my breath was coming out in short gasps. Was Yuki noticing this? Did she leave? The scary part was, I didn't really care much. I pulled Koizumi in closer - which, I'm sure, it was impossible to get any closer then we already were - and he noticed this, grinding his hips against mine, causing one of us to let out a gasp. He pulled away after quite a while, our breaths comming out in short gasps. I glanced behind him and Yuki was still sitting there, unaware of what had been happening for the past 20 minutes. Koizumi broke me of my thoughts with another few small kisses.

"Kyon..." He whispered. "I love you, Kyon." My face was burning. That's when reality seemed to smack me in the face. I had just been making out. With a guy. I pulled away quickly, grabbed my things and turned to leave, meeting Haruhi half way. Where the hell did she come from?

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She asked, stopping me. I glanced back at Koizumi as he stared at the floor. I felt a surge of guilt for just pushing him away after that.

"I...I need so-ome air." I studdered, my breath still heavy. I made my way past her without another word.

I felt terribly confused. It felt like I had wanted to kiss him, but I also felt it was strange. How could I have feelings for him when I also have feelings for Mikuru? How was I going to speak to him after that? The pang of guilt came crashing back at once. _Why don't you just smash him to bits?_ I thought bitterly. The way he had trembled and had been so gentle at first seemed like he was terrified at what my reaction would be. My body language had said "Yes, I accept" and then I took it back. I hurried back to the club room and swung open the door - Almost breaking it it seemed - only to see Yuki, Hauhi and Mikuru.

"Where's Koizumi?" I stated abruptly. Yuki looked up at me thoughtfully and Haruhi just stared for a moment before answering.

"He went outside somewhere, I don't know. Why?" I left without answering. I ran down the halls of the large school until I reached an exit. Stumbling, I looked around frantically until I saw a lonely figure about a yard away.

"Koizumi?" I shouted. The figure turned and stared at me. His expression changed from heart brake to disbelief. I approched him slowly, not knowing what I should say or do. I just stared.

"Kyon, I'm terribly sorry about my behavior. It will never happen aga-" I cut him off with my lips smashing together with his. It seemed to take him a moment to process my action. I pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry," I responded. His expression turned from shock to slight annoyance, which seemed to send a knife through my heart.

"Are you sure? You wont change you're mind like you demonstrated a few moments ago?" He said sarcastically as he turned away. I hesitated before grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"I mean it. I really am sorry...I...I was confused...well...I'm still confused. I've never felt anything toward another guy." He qirked an eyebrow at me. I could tell he was having a difficult time believing me.

"D-don't you have feelings for Miss. Asahina?" I stared at the ground for a moment before answering.

"I thought so...but I have-" I cleared my throat-"F-feelings for you too...I guess..." I was looking down, blushing. I suddenly felt his soft fingertips under my chin as he lifted my face to his and kissed me again.

"We'll have to keep this to ourselves. No telling." He whispered playfully as he put a finger up to his lips. I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me.

"Yeah, I know." After that, we headed back to the clubroom. Haruhi shot a glare at us both.

"Just where did you two go?" We looked at each other and Koizumi winked.

"I let Kyon borrow my playing cards. He forgot to return them." He held up a deck of cards with his usual smile. Haruhi stared at us for another moment before heading back to the computer.

---------

**I keep wanting to tweak this one-shot, so sorry if you come back to read this and find something different. xD You're not crazy. [Well, I can't say that...but you get my point. ;D )**

**So...Reviews? :D **


End file.
